The truth behind 2010
by random passager
Summary: Can you believe that one man can change the world? Death Note - Detective Conan - Sailor Moon - D.N Angel - FullMetal Alchemist - Crack fic
1. 1st prophecy

**The truth behind 2010**

This is my first Crack fic. I drank too much tea before sleeping so I use my bedtime to write this. You can choose to be gentle with the critics.

_[thoughts]_

{[writings]}

Enjoy.

**1****st****prophecy: Everything stops, except time**

_[Ah! Creating visual art using a pencil is hard! It is the tenth time I redo the drawing. Why am I the only resource for my sister to complete her school project on Sailor Moon? How am I supposed to draw the design without being embarrassed? _

_Why did she choose this topic anyway? _

_Ah~ I give up! If I continue the last touch of the skirt, I might die of nosebleed. Besides, my tummy is grumbling. I need a treat! Let me see what I can find downstairs. _

_Hum… Mushrooms… Pickles… Donuts… Donuts… Potato chips… Oh, potato chips!]_

Just before I opened this beautiful bag of potato chips, the light suddenly goes off. I screamed. Holding the bag of potato chips with my two hands, I ran upstairs to my room, hiding under my desk.

"It's OK. Just a little power failure," I tried to recomfort myself.

In the dark, two big yellow sparkling eyes gazed at me.

"Ahhhh! Ruyk, what are you doing?"

"I only what to keep you company." He smiled with his yellower sparkler teeth.

"Light?" My mom called from downstairs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I was… just testing the phone!"

_[Talking about the phone, I wonder if the line is still here. Let me see – _

_Nope. My cell phone does not capture any signal. What about the Internet?_

_Nope. My laptop does not capture any signal. _

_I am doomed! How can I continue clear up the criminals without the access to the media? I have to find another way, if not L will find out that Kira depends on technology. _

_F**k!]_

"Oh! I feel apples!"

_[Ruyk feels apples? I wonder where the apples he was talking about are. I did not bring any apple in my room.]_

I went to the window where Ruyk was look trough. There, on the empty street, an old man dressed in black carrying a sack of apples in his arms was running.

_[A thief! Of course! With the power shut, the security system is dead. And with the network and the phone line cut, it takes more time for the police to come. This is the best time for crimes! _

_Ahaha~ I am such a genius!]_

I took my Death Note and ran down to catch the thief. I stopped perpendicularly in front of his running track and using one eye, I tied to estimate his speed so I could decide whether to take my bike or not. But to my surprise, this old man ran so fast that I did not even have the time to estimate his speed.

I took the bike and Ruyk followed.

After pausing at three red lights and in the middle of the road to make way for a pregnant woman, I caught the thief. I stopped my bike in front of him, put one foot on the ground, raised my chin forward and turned my bling-bling eyes to his.

_[Ohohoho~ with that pose, I must look handsome!]_

"Surrender, oh pitiful thief!"

"No! Please don't kill me!" [_He is trembling. It feels so good to have the power of influence!]_

"Now, declare your name!"

"Ta-Taxido Mask."

"Taxido Mask? Hey, I do not have time to play cosplay game with you."

"Taxido Mask!" Some white magician called from the back. "Hand me the silver crystal!"

_[That old man is really Taxido Mask? I thought he was a beggar or a homeless. Why would Taxido Mask steal apples anyway? I am probably in the middle of a shooting. I do not see any cameras, though.]_

With the cape floating on his back, the white magician walked to Taxido Mask and robbed the sack. He emptied the sack. As he found no crystal, he realized it was a trap.

"Kaido Kid!" A younger man dressed in black called. "You'll never catch me." He leaved by jumping off the roof – my house's roof?

Kaido Kid, the white magician, let go the sack. "I'll definitively catch you!" He ran, but stepped on an apple and fell. He quickly stood up, peeked at me, blushed and took off running.

_[Taxido Mask and Kaido Kid… He he he… It time for Kira to make his comeback! Now, I only need to see their face without their mask and to hear their real name.] _


	2. 2nd prophecy

**2****nd**** prophecy: Potato chips is the God's vital energy**

_[I cannot believe I am lost. Now, I am cold, tired and starving. Ruyk is so selfish, he ate all the apples. Why did I not bring the bag of potato chips?_

_Being a God is hard! I wish I were still hidden under my desk… eating my potato chips. _

_The damn public phone still does not work. Let me hit my head on the phone cabinet! Warrrrr!]_

"Hey, Light!" Ruyk block me with his big ugly face. "Are you going to give up like that?"

"Of course not!" I stepped away. "I am Kira, the new God of this planet and I am going to save humanity!"

_[Yes, I am determinate.]_

"But I need my potato chips to refill my energy." I restated moping.

"You're just hopeless."

"I know!"

_[Instead of waiting the connection on the phone line, maybe I should ask someone else for help.] _

I walk.

_[I wonder if I can cross a police officer, my dad or L (-_-lll). Or the minister who takes care of the electricity and the network – I must complain him about this insanity. Or another thief who carries a sack of bags of potato chips! He he he… It is only a matter of luck. If only I had luck – which I never had.]_

"Ruyk, do you consider me as a lucky person?"

"Lucky? Well, of course, you were the only one who found my Death Note."

"That was not luck, that was my super awesome sense of observation. My perspective IQ score is very high, you know?"

"Narcissist."

Suddenly, two shadows flashed in front of me. They were so quick that I even did not have the time to determinate it they were human shadows. I climbed on my bike and went to the direction where I thought they went.

Unfortunately, I got lost… again.

The sun was coming up.

I stopped when I almost ran into a taxi car that was parking on the side.

"Some awesome sense of observation." Ruyk murmured teasingly.

The driver was searching desperately for a radio channel.

_[Wait, that could not be the driver. From the look of his size, he was just a kid.]_

I leaved my bike and approached the kid. As I walked closer, I saw the real driver, hidden in the back seat, his mouth and eyes opened, dead. That kid was a murder!

"Sir," the kid spoke. "The driver just died from a heart attack. Can you please bring me back to my home on your bike?"

_[Heart attack? Now I remember! Last week, I wrote down a name of a person who looks exactly like the driver. This kid must be just a random kid. _

_So, if I help him back to his home, maybe his parents can help me back to my home!]_

"No need to use a bike when you have a car. I have my driver license with me now." That was lie. I simply didn't have enough energy to continue biking.

"But, sir, the tank is empty."

"The driver was driving a car with an empty tank?" I blinked.

"He wanted to refill, but all the gas stations are out of gas."

_[Oh great, mama! No electricity, no phone service, no Internet – and now, the oilmen decided to cut off the deliveries! Are we back in Roman?]_

"Fine. Climb on."

"Thanks." He told me the direction to his home and climb on my bike. "I'm Conan Edogawa. How should I call you, sir?"

"Light." I stated pedaling. "Light Yagami"

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. By the way, do you have anything to eat? I pedaled all night. If I don't eat anything, I will probably die."

"Sorry, I ate everything I had on the car."

"OK, we are doomed."

"But if you have money, you can buy something to eat. I know a good store near the place where I live. They say that their fruits and vegetables are freshly picked and freshly sold."

"Really? Does it have freshly fried and freshly sold potato chips?"

"Hm… I don't think so. It's a farmer market."

"OK, we are still doomed."


	3. 3rd prophecy

**3****rd**** prophecy: future can be change with one word**

_[It is getting hotter and dryer. Am I in a desert? No way! There is no desert in Japan.] _

I stopped my bike and fall face down on the ground – on the sand.

"Ahhh!" I quickly stood up when I realized that the sand was incredibly hot.

"You shouldn't lie down like that. Look at your face, it's burned."

_[This kid is funny. How can I possibly be capable to look at my face?]_

I looked at my arms and hands; they were definitely burned on one side. Ruyk was laughing at me.

_[If I went to the wrong direction, I would take Ruyk personally responsible.] _

I heard people yelling at few miles away. I took my bike and walked to there. Conan and Ruyk followed. When I was close enough to recognize two people from three, Conan rushed to them and stopped the fight.

"I am Conan Edogawa, a detective! And I found who are resposible for stealing the national monument; Taxido Mask, Kaido Kid and Phantom Thief!" He pointed them.

"But the Moon Silver Crystal belongs to Sailor Moon." Taxido Mask tried to shirk his responsibility.

"That is what she said before been locked in jail." Conan took out a small GPS remote and pressed a bottom.

"Noooo!"

"Hey Conan," said Kaido Kid, "didn't you know that all satellites have been stopped?"

"No way! But hey… my remote is out of battery."

"Hey Kid," said Phantom Thief, "you know this kid?"

"… Ahahahahaha!" The three of them laughed while Conan stood there nervously.

"Hey Kid, do you know this kid? Oh Thief that was a good one! Ahahaha!"

_[Yeah, very funny… Such a stupid low joke! Why do they have to laugh to long?]_

"Hey Conan," said Kaido Kid again, "did you bring a friend? I bet he's part of the police. Get it?"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh, Kid you're way better than me!"

_[What the hell is that joke?]_

Up in the sly, clouds began to concentrate and to darken. Their spinning movement made a big ka-boom. On that instant, a gate formed an opened. Two person fell out; a blond with a mechanic arm and a robot.

"Al, there is it – the philosopher stone!"

"Who are you?" Phantom Thief asked.

"I'm Edwad Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. Now, give me the stone!"

_[OK, I am lost again! The three people who were fighting are responsible for the stealing. Apparently, two other people who came from the sky are joining the fight. That makes five thieves. And Conan… he must be a fake detective. I never seen a kid being part of the law enforcement. That is six thieves in total. _

_Hm… I wonder if I can kill six thieves in one shoot.]_

I took out my Death Note and used my blood to write because I forgot to bring a pencil.

{[Edward Elric: dead on December 22, 2012, with a dressed in black thief, a dressed in white thief, a tall black angel thief, a robot and a kid who were fighting with him to get a...]}

_[It's a crystal or a stone?]_

{[rock.]}

[Now, _what kind of cause can kill all of them? A UFO crush? It is difficult to find a reasonable cause when you have nothing but sand. _

…

_I am running out of time!]_

{[Cause of death: apocalypse.]}

_[Yeah, that should do it!]_

**The End**

Ruyk: You insolent fool! Wasn't you IQ high?

Light: I was out of potato chips!

Ruyk: If the apples are instinct next year, I'll be blaming you.

**This is the end of this crack. I know the philosopher stone is red, not silver. I think I lose the sense of color while writing this. XD Review if you think I should or not write more fan fictions during midnight. **


End file.
